We Cross Collected Hearts
by petdragonfly
Summary: Dan Howell, of danisnotonfire fame, meets a girl named Len Waters. They fall in love through Vidcon. They fight, they kiss and make up, they learn about each other. It's that kind of love story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You have no messages." Even Siri letting him know the obvious didn't make the rejection any better. Dan ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed noisily. He had checked his phone relentlessly everyday for the past two weeks. He knew it would end up like this, but the black screen was still earth shattering. He glances through the filtered darkness and chucks his iPhone onto his beanbag chair. "Fucking shit. I hate girls." He muttered, knowing that's not a true statement. Dan pushed back his hair and shoved his face into his pillow, only to feel tiny droplets of water running down his face. It's not even worth it, he thought to himself, just let it go. She's nothing now. She never got to be a something. Quietly, his sobs faded and sleep gently covered him.

Len analyzed the situation as she showered and thought about what she should've done, if she were a normal girl. Any other normal girl would immediately call. Any other girl would get over her own selfish problems and run back into his arms. Any other girl, she thought bitterly. Why didn't she call him? They'd spent the entire time together at Vidcon, laughing at everything, sharing secret smiles over lunch, holding hands. Something was different about how she felt being him. The coy affection and sexual tension lingered in every room they stepped in, but yet, neither wanted to admit it. She allowed herself a small smile to think about everything that had happened, until Francesca knocked loudly and screamed for her to get out.


	2. Chapter 1

Len's P.O.V.

"…So I took the job. I can't deal with Angela anymore. And change of scenery, I guess." I finished telling Francesca about my promotion.

"Ahhh, shit! I'm so happy for you. We need a new apartment anyway. Westminister's getting boring. Plus, doesn't Dan live in London? You can hit him up and make some plans." Fran smiled brightly, oblivious to my discomfort with the "Dan" subject.

"Uh, I don't think that would work. You see, I never really called him after Vidcon…" I bite my lip, bracing for a scolding. Francesca's eyes widen.

"Wait, so let me get this clear, you DIDN'T call him? It's been two weeks, Len. Those kind of boys aren't gonna wait around forever." Francesca noisily swallowed her pancake and picked up her orange juice. I rolled my eyes. Francesca was my best friend and roommate, but her know it all attitude got on my nerves on a daily basis.

"Fran, he gave me his number and told me to "keep in touch". Do you know what that means? It means, thanks for the hump and dump, if you want to do that more often, call me—" I knew that was a lie, but whatever excuse felt better, I jumped on it.

"Shit, Len, why are so dense? It's obvious he likes you. Everyone saw it. You guys had eyes for only each other at that Italian place. You're just coming up with every fucking excuse in the rulebook. Call him." Fran finished her orange juice in one gulp and belched loudly. "If you don't, I'll do it for you. I bet he's waiting for your call day and night."

"Right. Sure. Of course he is." I twirled my fork, but the thought made me blush.

"See? You're thinking of him right now. I can see it." Francesca smiled triumphantly. My face flushed deeper. "C'mon. You both like each other. Just call him. It won't hurt."

"I'm afraid it will." I answered in a small voice. A thousand and one reasons why Dan wouldn't think any differently of me than any other girl raced through my head in three seconds. I bit my lip. Shit. Len Waters doesn't fall in like anymore. Or love. Or any kind of emotional attachment feeling.

"Oh no. Hon, you're not still thinking about that son of bitch are you? Is that why you won't call him?" Francesca's eyes narrowed into a sympathetic stare, her signature blue eyeliner smearing in the process.

"No, shit no. I just don't think if I want to think about people in that way anymore. It's not really worth the trouble." I casually said, with underlying tones of pinched crying. "I'll call him. I-I'll tell him how I really feel." _Lies_, my head said.

"Finally, babe. The words I've been waiting to hear." Francesca finished the last of her eggs and tossed a few bills over the check. "Let's go."

Dan's P.O.V.

My pillow was wet when I got up. I stood up and admired the handiwork my eyes had done, then proceeded to say, "Fuck you, Len." Two weeks had passed since the best weekend of my life, and by now I'm pretty sure she doesn't return the feelings I have. I wonder if I had said anything wrong. No, Dan, it's not worth it anymore. She probably thought it was just a fling. Just a weekend for fun. I pull on some pants and a t-shirt from Alex and go out into the kitchen.

"Fancy seeing you this morning!" Phil smiled brightly at me. "I already checked our mail; only ten requests for a Phan sex tape." I weakly laughed along with him as he made breakfast.

"Dan? You aren't still thinking about her, are you?" Phil's eyes grew wide as I dragged my teeth across my bottom lip.

"No, no, of course not. It was just one of those temporary, vacation things, you know?" I looked down at our table.

"Sure." Phil made no move to continue the conversation, which I was grateful for. He did shoot me a withering glance that spoke truths about what I was really feeling. "Anyway, I have some news that you'll either be really fond of or really mad about." His mouth quirked up into a smile.

"Oh God, what is it. You didn't buy out the store's supply of maltesers, did you?" Phil laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not that good of a friend, Dan. No, but I'm moving in with Kara." His face broke into one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"Oh my God! Congratulations. Now Kara has to put up with your shit. I'm free now! I can make my own videos!" I mock saluted an invisible Kara while Phil slapped my arm. I already knew about him moving in with Kara, since she personally called and asked me.

"Thank you, Daniel. You'll have this apartment alone now. You can have prostitutes come whenever you want!" Phil laughed.

"Oh you know what I really want…" I teased.

"Justin Bieber." We said in unison. We broke into fits of laughter again, but a dark thought was settling in my head. What was I going to do without Phil to hold me down? I was going to be a complete wreck by myself. I was going to go through hundreds of bags of Maltesers a month, sob about how my personal life's a wreck, and eat microwave dinners by myself. I wasn't too pleased with the image that popped in my head.

"…So I'll be gone by the end of this week. Kara's going to be surprised by the amount of stuff I have!" Phil finished. I had been lost in my thoughts of bachelor solitude.

"You probably own more eyeliner than she does."

"Shut up! You know it was only for my costume last year." Phil laughed. I laughed along with him, joining in full-heartedly this time. I was only going to have my best friend for a few more days and there was no point in holding onto to some girl who never called.

Phil goes to Kara's in the afternoon to "start moving in" which is code for hooking up. I smile at the thought of his stable, happy relationship, but it's ruined by a tiny thought bubble, that practically screams, _you'll never have that_, _Dan_. I flop onto the couch and turn on the TV, hoping nothing on triggers how I feel. I'm wrapped in thoughts about how Phil and I will plan our last video when suddenly, my phone rings. I look at the screen and choke on hope. I quickly slide to answer it.

"Hello?" Excitement builds up in my chest.

"Dan? Hey." Len's voice. I close my eyes and sigh softly to myself. She sounds off, though.

"How are you?" A smile plays at my lips.

"Not too great, to be honest. Shit ton of work at the store, I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner. Seriously, I'm a mess right now." Len launches into her storytime voice and I just realize how much I've missed her. We laugh and talk about everything that's been going on, but something's still off in her voice. Finally, she pauses.

"Dan?" I could almost see her pausing and holding her phone with both hands.

"Len?" I gently mock in the same voice. My heart pounds through my chest for what she was about to say.

"I…I need to ask you something."


End file.
